McCree
McCree là một trong những heroes trong Overwatch. Tiểu sử Mang bên mình khẩu súng Peacekeeper, kẻ sống ngoài vòng pháp luật Jesse McCree mang chính nghĩa tới theo cách của riêng mình McCree đã tự tạo tên tuổi cho riêng mình dưới danh nghĩa là một thành viên của Băng Deadlock khét tiếng, một tổ chức buôn bán vũ khí trái phép và trang thiết bị quân đội khi anh cùng các cộng sự bị phát hiện bởi một chiến dịch đột kích Overwatch. Vi biết McCree là một xạ thủ lão luyện và có tài xoay xở tình thế, McCree được cho lựa chọn giữa việc mục nát trong một nhà giam có an ninh thắt chặt tối đa hoặc tham gia một tổ chức ngầm của Overwatch. McCree tham gia Blackwatch từ đó. Mặc dầu ban đầu hoài nghi, anh ta bắt đầu tin rằng anh có thể sửa chữa tội lỗi trong quá khứ bằng việc cân bằng lại sự bất công trên thế giới .McCree cảm thấy thích thú với sự linh động mà hắn tìm được từ tổ chức Blackwatch mờ ám, không hề bị cản trở bởi sự quan liêu tù túng. Nhưng khi sức ảnh hưởng của Overwatch bị suy yếu, các thành phần bất hảo bên trong Blackwatch tìm cách lật đổ tổ chức và chuyển nó theo hướng riêng của họ. Không muôn tham gia vào cuộc chiến, McCree ra đi và hoạt động bí mật. McCree xuất hiện trở lại sau vài năm dưới danh nghĩa một tay súng đánh thuê. Mặc dù tài năng của McCree được thể hiện sau những trận chiến oanh liệt, anh ấy vẫn chỉ chiến đấu vì lý tưởng của bản thân. Kỹ năng Mở khóa :Lưu ý: Để xem các spay của McCree vào McCree/Sprays. Skins mccree_ebony.jpg|Ebony mccree_sage.jpg|Sage mccree_sky.jpg|Lake mccree_straw.jpg|Wheat mccree_ontherange.jpg|On The Range mccree_whitehat.jpg|White Hat mccree_gambler.jpg|Gambler mccree_mysteryman.jpg|Mystery Man mccree_riverboat.jpg|Riverboat mccree_vigilante.jpg|Vigilante Emotes Emotes có giá 250 credits. *Gunspinning *Hat Tip *Spit Victory Poses McCree Contemplative.jpg|Contemplative McCree Over the Shoulder.jpg|Over the Shoulder McCree Take it Easy.jpg|Take it Easy Voice Lines Voice Lines có giá 25 credits. *Watch And Learn (default) - Nhìn và học hỏi đi *Ain't I Killed You Before (You seem familiar. Ain't I killed you before? - Ngươi trông quen lắm. Ta đã giết ngươi chưa nhỉ?) *Happens To The Best Of Us - Ai cũng phải chịu. *I'm The Quick... (I'm the quick, you're the dead. - Ta là kẻ nhanh, ngươi là kẻ tử.) *I'm Your Huckleberry - Ta là quả Huckleberry của ngươi. *I've Got A Bullet... (I've got a bullet with your name on it. - Ta để dành một viên đạn có tên của ngươi đây.) *I Tried Being Reasonable (I tried being reasonable. Didn't take to it. - Ta đã cố gắng trở nên hiểu lý lẽ. Chẳng để làm gì cả.) *Reach For The Sky - Chạm đến bầu trời *Sure As Hell Ain't Ugly (I'm not good, not bad, but I sure as hell ain't ugly. - Ta không tốt, không xấu, nhưng ta chắc chắn là ta không xấu trai.) *Wanted: Dead Or Alive - Truy nã: Chết hoặc Sống *You Done? - Xong chưa? Highlight Intros Highlight Intros có giá 250 credits. *Rolling Into Action *The Duel *The Name's McCree Thành tựu Cốt truyện Jesse McCree lúc đầu là một thành viên của băng Deadlock. Trong một chiến dịch truy quét của Overwatch ở Route 66, McCree đã bị bắt giữ cùng nhiều thành viê khác. Ấn tượng với kỹ năng của McCree, Overwatch đã cho anh lựa chọn tham gia vào Blackwatch thay vì ngồi tù. McCree nhận lời và bắt đầu chương trình huấn luyện bởi Gabriel Reyes. Khi Overwatch bắt đầu suy thoái và Blackwatch nổi loạn, McCree đã quyết định rời bỏ Overwatch, cắt đứt mọi liên lạc với các thành viên. Anh trở lại là một lính đánh thuê sau khi tổ chức sụy đổ. Trong quãng thời gian đó, McCree đã chặn đứng một vụ cướp tại Rikimaru ở Hanamura. Trong truyện ngắn Train Hopper, McCree bí mật leo lên tàu siêu tốc đi từ Tây Mỹ đến Houston. Khi các đặc vụ của Talon định cướp tàu, McCree hạ chúng nhanh gọn, để lại đằng sau thứ chúng cố đánh cắp. Tin tức quy trách nhiệm vụ cướp cho McCree nhưng anh cũng không bị bắt giữ. Vào thời điểm diễn ra Overwatch Recall, McCree đang ở miền Tây nước Mỹ, gần Indiana hoặc Kentucky. Chú ý *Khả năng gây sát thương trong thời gian ngắn làm cho anh ta trở thành một kẻ hạ gục tướng trâu bò theo đúng nghĩa. Sử dụng alt-fire (cách bắn phụ), Combat Roll và alt-fire lần nữa sẽ giết chết thậm chí là Roadhog ở cự ly gần. *Dù alt-fire kém chính xác hơn nhưng khả năng gây sát thương cao khiến nó tốt hơn cách bắn thường trong nhiều trường hợp. *Combo Flash Fan (Flashbang + Fan the Hammer) khủng thật đấy nhưng đừng dựa dẫm nó quá. Ví dù đừng rảnh Flash Fan vào trụ súng của Torbjörn vì đằng nào nó cũng không di chuyển được, bắn vài phát là đủ rồi. *Deadeye nhắm tất cả kẻ địch trước mặt anh ta và mỗi viên đạn là một mạng. Nhưng vì nó cần thời gian cũng như rất lỗ liễu nên có thể khó dùng với các đối thủ có kinh nghiệm **Sử dụng Deadeye trong khi cả team địch đang bận rộn trong việc đẩy payload hoặc chiếm các điểm (thường là trong khi overtime), bởi vì họ bắt buộc phải ở lại nó trong khi bạn sẳn sàng giết họ chỉ với 1 phát súng **Dùng Deadeye phối hợp với việc đồng đội chạy vào lùa địch ra **Nếu địch trốn hết thì đừng quên là cũng có thể hủy ulti, làm đội mình có lợi thế và chỉ mất 50% ulti thôi. *McCree hoạt động tốt với Flashbang + xả đạn vào đối phương. Kết hợp Flashbang với ulti Deadeye thì còn kinh khủng hơn vì địch không chạy đi nấp được(Trò này quá lãng phí). Liên quan *Jesse McCree là trưởng nhóm thiết kế của Blizzard và là hình mẫu của McCree. *Chủ đề cao bồi có thể lấy ý tưởng từ game ''Maddog McCree '', trong đó người chơi có thể dùng một khẩu súng tương tự để bắn vào màn hình. *McCree được giới thiệu vào 10 tháng 3, 2015, cùng với Zarya. Trước đó, anh ta được giới thiệu trong tweet từ @PlayOverwatch.@PlayOverwatch *Trong hầu hết các skins,McCree có 1 đai lưng BAMF (Bad-Ass Mother Fucker) *McCree được lồng tiếng bởi Matthew Mercer. *Skin "Gambler" của McCree lấy ý tưởng từ trang bị và phong cách của cảnh sát trưởng nổi tiếng phương Tây Wyatt Earp. *Skin "Mystery Man" có lẽ được lấy ý tưởng từ Fallout ' Mysterous Stranger',khẩu súng lục wielding vigilante có cơ hội xuất hiện dựa vào sự may mắn của người chơi.Nó còn liên quan đến Dick Tracy một nhân vật trong truyện tranh. References